


I'll Show You Mine

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Slutor, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Xenophilia, blowjob, tentacle throat fucking, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Shiro, returning Lotor back to Central Command after his victory at the Kral Zera, hopes to take this as a chance to finally talk with the former exiled Prince without worry of what his comrades may think. However the conversation takes a completely different turn once Shiro is caught staring at Lotor's groin curiously for far too long.





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I love the hc that Lotor has never received a blowjob before (I usually just view it as completely against the norm in Galra society) so keep that in mind when reading and I hope you enjoy!

Shiro took the scenic route to Central Command from the Kral Zera; wanting a chance to talk with Lotor without the worry of being watched by the other Paladins, a chance to really get to know Lotor outside of their short conversations. Shiro found they had quite a few similarities through these conversations, how they both wanted to explore the stars, how they both desired peace for the universe, how the Empire had harmed them both, and the scars Zarkon’s witch left on them. All of these brought the two of them closer together and Shiro had found himself falling fast. Shiro’s always found his gaze lingering on Lotor during the meetings with him; he felt a kinship with the half Galra Emperor, a kinship he could never feel with any of his comrades, both of them having been prisoners for this war.

Shiro stood up after placing Black on autopilot, stretching his arms high above his head before stepping towards the cockpits doorway. Shiro made his way towards the hangar, knowing that’s where Lotor was resting after the events of the Kral Zera. He wasted little time making it to the hangar, entering to find Lotor lying along one of the benches, one arm wearily strewn over his face. Shiro admired Lotor for a moment, a chance he rarely got to take. Shiro’s eyes wandered over Lotor, letting his imagination run wild with what could be underneath before softly speaking, “hey, you did great out there.”

Lotor stirred, moving his arm to look at Shiro lazily before wearily sitting up, his body aching from his duel with Sendak and the Blades meddlesome explosions. Lotor’s hair was slightly disheveled, and Shiro finally got a chance to really look at Lotor without the same filter his comrades saw him through; instead Shiro saw a kindred spirit, another person broken by the Empire but desperate to change it for the better. Shiro was attracted to this in a twisted way, attracted to knowing there was someone else out there who understood his pain.

“Thank you Shiro. I would have never been able to do this without you.” Lotor replied, leaning back against the wall of the hangar, closing his eyes. Exhaustion clouded Lotor’s mind threatening to pull him into sleep, however he would not yield so easily, he had much to discuss with Shiro.

“Well when everyone agreed to Allura’s condition about limiting your use with _your_ ship, I knew I had to figure something out—” Shiro replied as he sat beside Lotor he noticed his pained expression, Shiro’s own quickly turning to concern, “—do you need medical attention Lotor?”

“I’ll manage until we arrive at Central Command, thank you Shiro.” Lotor replied letting out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. Shiro took advantage of this moment to truly look at Lotor.

Shiro had always noticed how attractive the exiled Prince turned Emperor was, but now he had a chance to truly appreciate it. Shiro took all of it in from Lotor’s sharp jawline, to his broad shoulders, and slender waist. Shiro found his eyes lingering on Lotor’s crotch wondering what exactly hid underneath, imagining the possibilities hidden beneath Lotor’s armor; he was completely unaware of Lotor’s heavy gaze fixated on him. Shiro was fascinated about Lotor’s biology, how much it varied compared to humans, little did he realize how soon he would find out exactly what he desired to know.

“What exactly are you staring at Shiro?” Lotor asked in an almost monotonous tone, unaware of why Shiro would be looking at him in such a way. Shiro looked up flustered, he wasn’t expecting to be caught so openly staring at the royal, and with no idea how to cover it up, a dark blush quickly crept over Shiro’s face. This reaction told Lotor _exactly_ what he needed to know; he was confident in his suspicion of Shiro’s lingering stare now, that Shiro had some curiosity about what was underneath his suit, and that more than likely Shiro truly was attracted to him like he had suspected.

“I well—“ Shiro struggled to come up with any reasonable excuse, and thus found that the truth was the only option, he sighed loudly before continuing, “—was trying to figure out what your dick looked like.”

“My what?” Lotor blinked in confusion having never heard such a term.

“Your uh—penis?” Shiro mumbled in response; completely embarrassed by the situation he placed himself in and refusing to look at Lotor.

“That’s all you were curious about?” Lotor asked in response, seemingly unfazed by Shiro’s bold curiosity. Shiro blinked in confusion again, only this time it was caused by Lotor’s calm response. Shiro’s jaw dropped slightly when he saw Lotor begin to stand up, unfastening his chest plate.

“Lotor what are you doing?” Shiro exclaimed with wide eyes as he watched the newfound Emperor begin to remove his armor, revealing a black tight flight suit underneath that left little to the imagination.

“You wanted to see did you not?” Lotor asked, a coy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched Shiro’s jaw drop even further, leaving his mouth agape as Lotor unzipped the back of his flight suit and began to pull his arms out.

“I—well you’re not wrong.” Shiro replied watching Lotor intently as he pulled down the top half of his flight suit to his waist, revealing Lotor’s brutal history through the scars that were left on his flesh. Dozens upon dozens of scars were scattered across Lotor’s flesh, bruises that were slowly fading away revealed how Lotor was still recovering from the injuries he received from the deadly duel with his father. A frown formed on Shiro’s face; he could only imagine where Lotor got those scars, and imagining only reminded Shiro of his own scars left behind by the Galra Empire.

“Is my body displeasing to you Shiro?” Lotor asked in a low hum, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. Shiro wasn’t expecting Lotor to be so—open to all of this, and it made him wonder if all the Galra were like this, or if perhaps Lotor’s exile had changed him over the years.

“No it’s definitely not that—more of a culture shock than anything else.” Shiro answered, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat. Despite him being an alien; it was hard for Shiro to ignore how attractive Lotor was, something Lotor took notice and advantage of. Lotor’s smirk only grew as he pulled his flight suit passed his hips, revealing a smooth groin with a large slit down the centre. Shiro’s eyebrow shot up in curiosity, wondering how exactly it was supposed to work.

“How so Shiro?” Lotor asked playfully, toying with Shiro. He enjoyed watching Shiro squirm, attempting to avoid discussing what he really wanted. That Shiro wanted more than to just see Lotor’s genitals out of curiosity, it was also out of _attraction_.

“Oh humans just aren’t so open about showing off their uh—“ Shiro trailed off as he watched Lotor begin to unsheathe himself, revealing his twin, writhing tentacles that sat vertically atop one another. Shiro gulped, “—that’s your—“

“That is my genitalia, yes.” Lotor smirked, watching Shiro’s jaw drop slightly. Whatever Shiro had been expecting, it most definitely was not what was presented right in front of him.

“How do they—do they both work?” Shiro asked absolutely fascinated by them. Thick at the base, thinning out as they reached the end of their length, rigged underneath, several violet stripes decorating the top of the two twisting tentacles, and completely covered in a slick substance that seems to be coming from the same opening as the tentacles did.

“Yes they both work perfectly fine—” Lotor replied. He watched Shiro’s eyes, how they never left his tentacles. Shiro was so absolutely fixated on them to the point that he was completely unaware of himself as he reached out, touching Lotor’s top tentacle softly. His tentacle responded quickly by twitching and wrapping itself around Shiro’s hand and wrist in response, sending a shiver down the Emperor’s spine, “—most normally ask before they touch another’s genitals Shiro.”

Shiro froze in realization at what he had done, how he let his curiosity get the better of him, “Lotor I am so sorry I didn’t—I shouldn’t have—“

A light chuckle interrupted Shiro’s nervous stammers, forcing the flustered Paladin to look towards the source, Lotor, who looked at him with smug satisfaction. Shiro was left in silence, completely unsure of how he should continue with the situation.

“It’s quite alright with me Shiro.” Lotor replied in a low tone. He enjoyed the Black Paladin’s company; there was something about him that drew Lotor in. A sense of kinship perhaps, or perhaps it was his kindness and understanding during his time as Voltron’s prisoner. Whatever it was that drew Lotor to him; he craved more of it, whether Lotor was willing to admit it to himself or not. And now he had the perfect opportunity to have the Black Paladin right where he wanted him, a chance Lotor gladly took.

“Would you like to continue?” Lotor asked, a look of invitation hidden in his eyes. His tentacle was still wrapped around Shiro’s wrist, gently massaging it.

Shiro gulped. Of course he _wanted_ to, who wouldn’t? But should he? Was it right? Lotor had technically been a prisoner this entire time until now, and Shiro was left uncertain if it was the moral thing to do. Shiro couldn’t deny his growing attraction towards Lotor, but he couldn’t shake the unease if it was right for him to do this, or would it be taking advantage of Lotor?

“I—” Shiro trailed off, how was he going to continue with this? There was only so much time until they arrived at Central Command, when they would have to part ways. Shiro stood in silence lost in his thoughts, it was only when he felt Lotor’s tentacle slowly slip away from his wrist that he snapped out of it and looked Lotor in the eyes, “—do you trust me Lotor?”

“ _Shiro_ ...” Lotor paused and looked at Shiro seriously, striking an almost fear into the Paladin, “ _you_ were the only one who was willing to work with me despite protests from your comrades, the only one willing to trust me despite everything said to you against myself. Of course I trust _you_.”

Shiro had never expected Lotor to be quite so intense when admitting something like this, but that was all the sentiment he needed to hear, to reassure him that Lotor was doing all of this of his own volition as well, “then sit back down on the bench.”

Lotor’s brow arched in curiosity as he complied with Shiro’s command, sitting down on the edge of the bench. He leaned back slightly against the hangar wall as he eyed Shiro, arms crossed wondering what the Paladin will do next. Shiro stepped towards Lotor, smiling at him and dropping to his knees in between Lotor’s legs, looking back up at the half Galra with hooded eyes. A playful smile crept onto Shiro’s face as he watched Lotor’s shocked expression.

“What—exactly are you planning Shiro?” Lotor asked as his eyes narrowed, he was growing tense over not knowing what Shiro’s intentions were and being left in such a compromising position.

“Trust me Lotor—” Shiro’s smile turned soft as he looked up at him, resting his hand on Lotor’s inner thigh and softly continuing, “—I promise you’ll enjoy it. It’ll feel amazing.”

Lotor took in a deep breath, relaxing his body. He dropped his arms to his sides; he felt Shiro move closer against his body, nestled tightly between his legs. Lotor looked down to watch what Shiro intended to do, and he found himself quickly lurched over once Shiro opened his mouth, taking the tip of Lotor’s top tentacle in his mouth. Lotor let out a soft groan as Shiro took the other tentacle in his hand, running it up and down, finding his hand quickly becoming covered in Lotor’s slick. Shiro felt Lotor’s hands find their way to his head, his fingers grasping tightly at the short hairs on his head. Shiro let out a soft groan at the tugging sensation, his grip on Lotor’s tentacle tightening.

“Shi—ro—” Lotor gasped, feeling Shiro’s tongue run along the underside of his head. Shiro smiled slightly; satisfied by the reactions he was already receiving from Lotor. Shiro opened his mouth further, taking in more of Lotor’s writhing tentacle as it began exploring his mouth. Lotor’s tentacle poked at Shiro’s cheeks as it slowly became more acquainted with its surroundings, feeling every crevice and fold. Shiro softly moaned, closing his eyes as the tentacle began massaging itself against his tongue, Lotor’s slick and his saliva pooling out from the corners of Shiro’s mouth. Lotor’s lower tentacle began pushing itself down Shiro’s throat, bringing out even more soft moans from Lotor as his tentacle becomes fully surrounded by Shiro’s throat.

It wasn’t long before Shiro felt _something_ poking at the corner of his mouth, begging for entry into his soft warm mouth. His eyes parted to watch as Lotor’s lower tentacle pushed itself in. The tentacles completely stuffed Shiro’s entire mouth, writhing about and plunging as far as they could down Shiro’s throat; bringing his name to Lotor’s lips yet again in a shaky gasp. Shiro groaned as he felt the tentacles push deeper, wrapping around themselves inside his throat, rubbing up and down, forcing Shiro’s throat to bulge as they pleasured themselves inside him.

The sensation was maddening, something Lotor had never experienced before, but never wanted to give up now that he’s tasted it. Lotor continued to fuck Shiro’s throat, having his tentacles reach deep down as far as they could, bulging and pushing at Shiro’s flesh, distorting it, a sight that brought great pleasure to the new Emperor. Lotor used his hands to guide Shiro’s head further down desperate to feel his entirety down Shiro’s throat, desperate to release his climax deep within Shiro.

“Shiro I—“ Lotor trailed off. They both could feel it; how close Lotor was and Shiro was more than happy to help him finish. Lotor’s back arched, dropping one of his hands from Shiro’s head onto his own thigh, digging his claws deep into his thigh, drawing blood. A hitched breath escaped Lotor’s throat, feeling the hot blood trickle down his thigh as Shiro massaged what he could of Lotor’s tentacles with his tongue. Shiro’s eyes began rolling back as he felt the tentacles writhe about, pleasuring themselves inside of his throat. Slowly, Lotor’s tentacles unwrapped themselves, twitching and writhing about inside of his throat, forcing Shiro’s flesh to extend even further, leaving Lotor a trembling mess as he continues to gasp Shiro’s name in desperate need.

Shiro found himself reaching up to grab Lotor’s hand, smearing his blood over their hands as they entwined fingers. Lotor’s tentacles continued to writhe inside Shiro’s mouth, the entire front of his armor coated in Lotor’s slick mixed with his saliva. Shiro didn’t notice at all, he was lost in a pleasurable haze as Lotor’s tentacles continued to fuck his mouth and throat, reaching new depths with each new attempt. Shiro groaned as Lotor’s lower tentacle found itself buried deep inside his throat, while his top tentacle flicked about in Shiro’s mouth, running itself along Shiro’s tongue, coaxing it to play. Shiro happily obliged, running his tongue along the underside of Lotor’s tentacle as it rubs itself against Shiro’s tongue desperately. All of this continuous writhing against each other begins to become too much for Lotor to handle as he reaches the edge of his orgasm.

Lotor’s breath quickened, his orgasm filling Shiro’s mouth and throat entirely as he let out a satisfied cry, his body tensing and relaxing at the sensation of feeling his hot cum coat Shiro’s throat. Lotor trembled from the intensity, dropping his other hand from Shiro’s hair and cupping his cheek tenderly, watching Shiro as he struggled to swallow all of Lotor’s slick cum with a throat full of tentacle. A slight shudder overcame the new crowned Emperor as his tentacles slowly slid out of Shiro’s warm mouth, slithering back into their slit. Shiro gasped, cum and drool pooling out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin, Shiro desperately gulped down what remained, licking the remnants off of his lips before looking up at Lotor. The two of them sat there for a moment, basking in the other and the situation they had found themselves in.

“Tell me—“ Lotor paused, letting his breath steady before continuing, “—is this a common activity for humans?”

“Yeah, we call that a blowjob back on Earth.” Shiro panted as he turned around to look at Lotor. He found Lotor was already up and dressing himself; pulling his flight suit back up over his hips and shoulders, slinking his arms in before turning around to face Shiro. Lotor’s eyes lit up at the sight of the mess he left Shiro in, the front of his armor was covered in a thick layer of Lotor’s semi-clear pink slick, staining the once white armor making it seem as if someone spilled a large amount of translucent pink lubricant all over Shiro’s chest and Lotor was quite satisfied with this sight.

“What a mess you have been left to deal with Shiro.” Lotor watched the blush creep over Shiro’s face as he realized the state Lotor left him in. He brought his Glara prosthetic up and began wiping at the thick layer of slick that coated his chest, finding his efforts to be in vain as it only coated his hand, creating thick strings of slick connecting his hand and chest.

Shiro had not realized that Black already arrived at Central Command and was docked in the main hangar. He gulped, He couldn’t return to the other Paladins in this state, not covered in Lotor’s slick and cum and red in the face from such a thorough throat fuck. Shiro looked up to see Lotor stepping towards the doorway of the hangar. Lotor looked back to Shiro, poised as if nothing had happened to him, and his hair almost miraculously back in place from the mess the Kral Zera had left it in. Lotor had his arms folded behind his back as a large smirk came over his lips before saying, “perhaps you should come and get yourself cleaned up before returning to your Castle ship, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes widened slightly, wondering what would be worse; being caught walking with Lotor in Central Command on his way to clean off what was obviously the new Emperor’s cum that coated his entire front, or return to his comrades and attempt to explain away what this substance was without arousing suspicion.

After a brief pause, and Lotor’s reassuring gaze; Shiro stepped forward, “you’re right I probably should.”

“Excellent, we have much to discuss.” Lotor replied, opening the hangar doorway and stepping out, Shiro following behind him down the ramp closely.

“What do you mean ‘much to discuss’ Lotor?” Shiro asked. Surely Lotor would wait to talk politics until the entire Coalition leadership was present, so what could Lotor want to discuss with him now?

“I—you’ll have to forgive me Shiro I must have mistook your longing gazes and flirtatious smiles this entire time we’ve known each other to mean something else.” Lotor replied calmly, a hint of disappointment layered deep within his words. Shiro was left speechless, he couldn’t deny he did those things, but he never expected Lotor to have caught on this entire time, and he most certainly never once thought Lotor would reciprocate.

“I must have also mistook your eagerness to place my genitals in your mouth for something else then—” A coy smirk fell on Lotor’s lips. Shiro gulped, chewing on his lip as he debated on how to answer. Of course he had an attraction to Lotor, but admitting it made it real, admitting it made it so they had to face the reality of being together despite being from two different worlds. Lotor continued, “—or is it common for humans to sexually gratify each other with no emotional attachment?”

Shiro gulped, following Lotor into the main hallway of Central Command as he pondered his answer. Shiro did everything in his power to avoid noticing the stares he was receiving from the Galra soldiers, the murmurs as they saw the mess that coated his entire chest.

“No—well yes—but—this I’d like to think this could be something different?” Shiro replied, letting out a soft sigh, feeling a slight sense of relief at beginning to reveal the truth behind his words and actions.

“Something different?” Lotor asked, turning his head to watch Shiro intently.

“Something that could be considered more than comrades.” Shiro answered, avoiding Lotor’s gaze as they continued down the hallway. Shiro was nervous about what Lotor’s response would be.

“As long as the next time you show me yours Shiro.” a Playful smirk crossed Lotor’s lips as they continued down the hall, leaving Shiro completely flustered.

“I can already tell you Lotor that it’ll be boring in comparison to yours.” Shiro laughed, his mind wandering, thinking about all the possibilities with Lotor’s unique genitalia.

  
“Nonsense, I am certain there are uniquely fascinating things about your own.” Lotor replied smiling softly at him, and Shiro returned it with a tired smile of his own. He knew there would be consequences about his growing relationship with the Emperor between him and the Paladins, but for now that didn’t matter. All that mattered to Shiro was that everything was beginning to look right for the universe, for _him_ , and he would do anything to protect it. Lotor was also aware of the consequences the two of them will face with their relationship and the fractured Empire, but Lotor was confident that the two of them could pave a way for a new, better universe, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as me wanting to write a scene with Shiro getting tentacle throat fucked by Lotor, and it quickly evolved into something with some sweet fluff at the end as they find out they both want to be with each other romantically because I can't help but throw in a little bit of romance with my porn.


End file.
